Harvest Moon Ch 1
by blue moonlite night
Summary: how a little boy Jack first came to a farm and how his summer begins


This is my first story posted so help me people! Every comment you guys give me will either encourage me or help me make my story better! Feel free to e-mail me if anyone wants to help me with my fan fiction. Thanks!  
  
Harvest Moon Fan Fic  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Cool!! We're going on a trip? That is so cool!" comes a little boy's voice, yelling with anticipation. "Yep, we're going to see all sorts of things." Another voice came in right after the little boy's voice, sounding like his father's voice. They reached a farm with wide-open fields. Little houses and stands were scattered around the park. The red sun reflected the endless fields of corn and wheat. A crisp breeze caressed the boy's young face and welcomed him to the Mineral Town. Minutes turned into hours where every little kid sprang from one game to another store. The father was just rounding a corner to a food stop when he turned to not find his son. Butterflies began to fly in his stomach as the weak breeze brushed the leaves on the gound where his son was just standing. "Where am I?" sobbed the mystified little boy, "Waaahhh," he cried. "Well, well, who do we have here?" rapidly the little boy turned around and surprisingly found an old man with brownish gray hair, a little chubby, but tall. He has a very cute, little beige colored dog obediently standing by his side, looking up at the little boy, "How about you stay here until they come and find you?" the boy nodded his head, pretty scared of the old man who is still staring at him, but with a very polite face. The little boy nodded. "You can go around the farm and play if you want to." Commented the old man, smiling so generously. Suddenly the boy just realized he is on a farm, he saw many different plants and animals, he got so excited, and he ran around and did everything he could. You could just see the old man smiling, looking so cheerful when he came.  
  
Few Hours Later  
  
"Thank you so much for finding my son," his father said breathlessly. But the old man didn't hear and went on chatting with the little boy. "Did you have fun on the farm?" he questioned. "I absolutely did," Exclaimed the little boy, jumping with excitement. "How about you stay here for the summer, I'm very lonely on this farm, and I would love to have you with me on the farm." The boy just stopped...couldn't say anything...He looked like he was a statue with expression. His mind was thinking of this thing that suddenly struck him, but he ignored it. "Uh...son, what do you think? You can stay here for the rest of the summer if you want to, I don't mind, I guess your mom wouldn't either," the father spoke in a soft voice. His mom was home because she had a very bad headache, so she decided not to come. The little boy suddenly jumped in pleasure and nodded yes so over and over that you can't count. "Ok, ok, I get your idea, I knew you were going to say yes because you don't like the city, sure, now I'll call your mom and tell her that you're staying here," the father agreed happily. So, the little boy's father had to go back home to get the things ready to let his son stay at the farmer's house. So he went back and told the mother that their son was going to stay with a farmer all summer. "WHAT!!!" the mom exclaimed, and then fainted. Later, the mom woke up and started yelling at her husband, "How could you? That is a farmer that you don't even know, and you just met him today. How could you just let him stay at his farm for the summer? He is supposed to go to summer school, and you brought him out of the house just the day before?" "Honey, I thought you were the one that said you wish for him to have a little break before summer school started," the father commented with a stern face.  
  
"Well...Yea, I said that, but I didn't say you could let him out of the house and not learn!!! What about his future? His family? He can't just desecrate a wonderful summer to live on a farm!!!" The mother started yelling so harsh that her face was actually red from forehead to chin. "Calm down, if you were there...seeing him being playful, and he looked like he didn't want to leave, besides, you know he doesn't like living in the city. Remember the time when we went to a park far away from our house? I saw him breathing in the fresh, clean air, and he smiled much more after that." "I know, I know, but you just left him with a stranger!!! And you don't even kn..." "I know him..." "Then who is he?" "...He's my...father," he replied, inaudibly. "WHATTT!!!" then she fainted again, falling onto the sofa with a soft thump. He sighed in the background, carrying her into the master bedroom, and then spread a thin blanket over her. Then he finally went to pack some toys and clothes for his son at the farm. He knew that his son will someday be a person who loves nature, and had a career that relates to nature. But his mother doesn't want him to be a farmer or any of that stuff, she just wants him to be a good student and become a computer major, or a doctor of some sort. She never respects what her son told her, but she follows her own idea, that's why the father agreed to let him stay. He doesn't want him to be cooped up with books and math; he wanted him to have fun. Meanwhile, the old man started talking to him about his family, "so what's your name?" he questioned. "Jack," the boy replied "Jack, I heard of that name somewhere, because one of my grandsons is named Jack, but I can't see him because my son's wife doesn't want Jack to be a lazy child or adult when he grows up, and so she never let Jack come here...and I don't even remember how my own son looks like..." "I wish that you will see him soon," the boy assumed, smiling to the old man. "Thank you, I do wish I do, but anyways, do you want to look around the farm again, or I suppose you can go to the hot spring, and view the clear river flow," commented the old man. He nodded his head and ran straight off into the endless fields, feeling the light breeze on his soft neck.  
  
End of Chapter One 


End file.
